fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Mars Asterbelt
Mars Asterbelt is a cosplayer, Fanderbelt, and the ex-leader of the Gacha Gang. While her true past and even name are unknown, she seems to have an unhealthy obsession with the Vanderbelt family, with a strong vendetta against Venus for not living up to her family's legacy. She goes around in cosplay of her original character, someone who is the antithesis of Venus in the most generic ways possible, like red hair. She's a massive edgelord who writes overly verbose poetry and wields weapons with names that are way too long. She's overall a complete loser, but her epithet makes her a frightening loose cannon. Powers Epithet Powers Mars' epithet allows her to automatically install a special "Gacha" app on all nearby smart phones. This app allows someone to spend a turn to "open" a random character, summoning a version of another person with less stamina who is (mostly) obedient to whoever summoned them. These Gachapon versions have their full powersets, and as such Mars is able to amass an army of fighters beyond her own power level easily... at the cost of giving the same power to her enemies. Even though she can manipulate the rules of Gacha to put things in her favor, she can still be overwhelmed quite easily. As such she tends to do better in larger teams where she can get more Gachapons to fight enemies with. It should be noted that the Gacha versions are distinctly false entities that have no bearing on the well being of the original. Weapons Mars' signature weapon, "Cataclysm Blade: Eternal Suffering XII - Bloodshed Paradigm", is a large black sword covered in glowing red markings. Mars as a large number of signature techniques to pull off with it, or so she claims. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 45 Mars burst in and interrupted what would have been a simple PvP race match, demanding to fight DBA and ruin Venus' day. Her tantrum was gone along with, and the players found themselves in conflict with The Gacha Gang. She ended up summoning Vaskeri, immediately commanding him into the temple where he died. She ended up spending most of her time at the back lines, summoning more Gachas. She was continually fucked over by Gacha Gilux and his bad luck aura, eventually leading her to shank him to death. In a last gambit, Mars ended up rolling lucky and summoning one of the six rare Gachapons on her current list: Arch Villain Venus. This was a version of Venus that fully lived up to her supervillain potential, and as such is Mars' dream version of her. However, The Jester immediately sent her to church where she was converted back into a good person, thus wounding Mars on a philosophical level. Eventually Mars summoned a Gacha Hella Money to try and pay off the approaching enemies. Hella Money said that he can't do that directly as the targets chasing her were under 16 and thus are protected by child labor laws. He instead offered Mars money to then pay the enemies off herself. Once Mars received the chump change of 50 million dollars, she immediately abandoned the rest of the Gacha Gang to die, vowing revenge against DBA while she used this money to build up her forces. Trivia * Mars first name is based after another planet, much like Venus'. Her last name Asterbelt is based after a literal asteroid belt near the planet Mars. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters